Quand Harry Potter rencontre Disney et compagnie
by patronusalways
Summary: Quand l'univers Disney rencontre Harry et sa bande, cela créer un mélange plutôt sympa
1. pocahontas l'air du vent

Rien n'est a moi tout est J. et au monde de Disney pour la majorité avec quelques écarts sur des films ou comptines

Le tout a rencontré mon esprit fêlé, je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir ces parodies

je vous mets la version originale suivit de sa modification

bonne lecture ou bonne séance de chant !

* * *

pocahontas l'air du vent

* * *

Pour toi, je suis l'ignorante sauvage  
Tu me parles de ma différence  
Je crois sans malveillance  
Mais si dans ton langage  
Tu emploies le mot sauvage  
C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages  
De nuages...

Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière  
Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière  
Moi, je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs  
Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un coeur

Pour toi, l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme  
Que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon  
Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionnes  
Es-tu sûr, au fond de toi, d'avoir raison ?

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour  
Les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour ?  
Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?

Courons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière  
Partageons-nous les fruits mûrs de la vie  
La terre nous offre ses trésors, ses mystères  
Le bonheur ici-bas n'a pas de prix

Je suis fille des torrents, soeur des rivières  
La loutre et le héron sont mes amis  
Et nous tournons, tous ensemble, au fil des jours  
Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini

Là-haut, le sycomore dort  
Comme l'aigle royal, il trône impérial

Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur  
Et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau  
Nous chantons tous en choeur les chansons de la montagne  
En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent  
Mais la terre n'est que poussière  
Tant que l'homme ignore comment  
Il peux peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent

* * *

Pour toi je suis l'ignorante serdaigle  
Tu me parles de ma maison  
comme si nous étions ignorants  
Mais si dans ton langage  
Tu emplois le mot ignare  
C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages  
De nuages

Tu crois que la bibliothèque t'appartiens toute entière  
Pour toi c'est un cenctuaire du savoir  
Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs  
On une vie, on un esprit et un coeur

Pour toi le poufsouffle n'est qu'un lâche  
Qu'il ne sait que se cacher quand il a peur  
Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionnes  
Es-tu sûr au fond de toi d'avoir raison

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir de rogue qui meurt d'amour  
Les pleurs du maitre des potions au petit jour  
Entends-tu chanter les potions au fond des cachots  
Peux-tu plaindre cet homme qui risque sa vie  
Peux-tu plaindre cet homme qui risque sa vie

Courons dans ces couloirs remplis de vie  
Partageons-nous les joies lors des festins  
poudlard nous offre ces trésors, ces mystères  
Le bonheur ici bas n'a pas de prix

Je suis fille de serdaigle, fière de ma maison  
Le gryffondor et le poufsouffle sont mes amis  
Et nous tournons tous ensemble au fil des jours  
Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini

Là haut dans son bureau siège dumbledore  
Il trône impérial  
Les élèves de poudlard on besoin d'un lieu sur  
Et qu'importe la maison ou ils sont  
Chantons tous en chœur la défaite du mage noir  
En saluant le courage des combattants

Mais poudlard n'est qu'un repère  
Tant que tu ignores le monde qui t'entoure  
Et ses milles couleurs


	2. pocahontas au son calme des tam tam

pocahontas au son calme des tam tam

* * *

Hega HEGA HI-ye HEGA Ya  
Ya-HI-ye ne-il HEGA

Hega HEGA HI-ye HEGA Ya  
Ya-HI-ye ne-il HEGA

Au son calme du tam-tam  
Vont et viennent les saisons  
Quand l'été danse et s'enflamme  
C'est le temps de la moisson

Dans l'eau claire de la rivière  
Brillent les saumons d'argent  
Semons au coeur de la terre  
Les fruits d'amour du printemps

Grand esprit de l'univers  
Maître de l'ordre et du temps  
Garde le feu millénaire  
Dans le coeur de tes enfants

C'est la voix de la raison  
Qui rythme chaque saison  
En raisonnant dans nos âmes  
(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)  
Au son calme du tam-tam

* * *

Hega Hega ya-salut-ye Hega ...

Hey Ya, hey ya, yapiheyheya ...

Au son calme de l'avada

Vont et viennent les frissons

Quand la baguette s'illumine

C'est le temps des adieux

Dans le fond de tes yeux clair

Brillent des larmes d'argent

Semons au coeur des gens

La surprise de l'instant

Grand esprit de notre ere

Merlin laisse nous le temps de reagir face a cette lumiere qui file droit vers son but

C'est la voix de la discorde

Qui rythme cette guerre en utilisant des sorts

Au son calme de l'avada

Hey Ya, hey ya, yapiheyheya ...


	3. pocahontas des sauvages

Pocahontas des sauvages

* * *

(Ratcliffe:)  
Il n'y a rien à faire  
Avec ces païens d'indiens  
C'est une race de vipères, de bons à rien  
Il faut tuer ces bêtes  
D'une balle dans la tête  
La vermine  
Moi, je l'extermine

(Colons Anglais:)  
Tous des sauvages ! Des sauvages !

(Ratcliffe:)  
Même pas des êtres humains

(Colons Anglais:)  
Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !

(Ratcliffe:)  
Chassons ces païens  
Puisqu'ils ne sont pas blancs  
Ils sont forcément méchants  
Battons les tambours de guerre

(Colons Anglais:)  
Tous des sauvages ! Des sauvages !  
Commençons le carnage  
Battons les tambours de guerre !

(Powhatan:)  
Nous avions raison  
L'homme blanc est un démon  
Le seul dieu qu'il adore encore, c'est l'or

(Kekata:)  
Dessous sa peau de lys  
Ses vices se glissent

(Amérindiens:)  
Ils sèment la mort sans remords

Tous des sauvages ! Des sauvages !  
Même pas des êtres humains  
Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !

(Powhatan:)  
Des tueurs sans coeur

(Kekata:)  
Ils ne sont pas comme nous  
Méfions-nous de ces voyous

(Powhatan:)  
Battons les tambours de guerre

(Amérindiens:)  
Tous des sauvages ! Des sauvages !  
Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer

(Tous:)  
Au son des tambours de guerre

(Colons Anglais:)  
Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !

(Ben:)  
Soldats, tous avec moi !

(Amérindiens:)  
Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !

(Ratcliffe:)  
L'avenir est dans vos mains

(Tous:)  
Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !  
Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer  
Au son des tambours de guerre

(Ratcliffe:)  
Voici le grand jour...  
 _En avant !_

(Powhatan:)  
Voici le grand matin...  
 _Amenez le prisonnier !_

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
Voyons si leur sang est rouge ou blanc

(Pocahontas:)  
Avant que le ciel n'explose  
Je dois tenter quelque chose

(Colons Anglais:)  
Il faudra qu'ils payent !

(Pocahontas:)  
Aigle, donne-moi des ailes

(Amérindiens:)  
Tous ces chiens vont mourir...

(Pocahontas:)  
Montagne, donne-moi l'espoir

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
Nous laisserons leurs cadavres pourir

(Pocahontas:)  
Ô grand manitou du ciel...

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
C'est eux ou nous

(Pocahontas:)  
Fait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
Tuons ces riens-du-tout !

(Colons Anglais:)  
Tous des sauvages !

(Amérindiens:)  
Des sauvages !

(Colons Anglais:)  
Démons !

(Amérindiens:)  
Satans !

(Ratcliffe:)  
Qu'ils crèvent !

(Amérindiens:)  
Des sauvages !

(Colons Anglais:)  
Des sauvages !

(Ratcliffe:)  
Moi, je les veux tous morts !

(Tous:)  
Détruisons cette race  
Qu'il n'en reste aucune trace

(Pocahontas:)  
Le ciel, donne l'âme de faire...

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
Battons les tambours de guerre !  
(Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !)  
Battons les tambours de guerre !  
(Des sauvages ! Des sauvages !)

(Ratcliffe:)  
Battez-les sans repos  
Sans même retourner la peau

(Colons Anglais et Amérindiens:)  
Battons les tambours... de... guerre !

(Pocahontas:)  
C'est la mort de l'amour  
Que sonnent les tambours de guerre

* * *

(Albus)

Il n'y a rien à faire Avec ces abrutis de mangemorts

C'est une race de serpentards, de bons à rien

Il faut tuer ces bêtes

D'un sort bien placé les sepents je les extermine

(les aurors)

Tous des mangemorts, des mangemorts

(albus)

leur chef n'est meme pas humain

(aurorss)

Des mangemorts, des mangemorts

(albus)

Chassons ces serpents

Puisqu'ils sont avec ce cher voldy

Ils sont forcément méchants

Sortons les baguettes de guerre

(Aurors)

Tous des mangemorts, des mangemorts

Commençons le carnage sortons les baguettes de guerre

(Voldy)

Nous avions raison

Le vieux fou est un taré

Le seul truc qu'il adore encore c'est lui

(Bellatrix)

Dessous sa barbe grise

Ces vices se glissent

Il sème le doute sans remord

(mangemorts)

Tous des andouilles, des andouilles

Même pas des gryffondors

Des andouilles, des andouilles

(Vold)

Des cretins sans cerveau

(Bellatrix)

Ils ne sont pas comme nous

Méfions nous de ces tordus

(Vold)

sortons les baguettes de guerres

(mangemorts)

Tous des andouilles, des andouilles

(Vold)

Qu'ils aillent tous au ministère

(mangemorts)

se planquer derrière le ministre

(Aurors)

Des mangemorts, des mangemorts

(albus)

aurors, tous avec moi

(mangemorts)

Des andouilles, des andouilles

(albus)

La baguette dans les mains

(aurors et mangemorts)

De crétins de crétins

Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer sortons les baguettes de guerre ...

(albus)

Voici les mangemorts En avant

(Vold)

Voici le ministère Amenez la prisonniere

(aurors et mangemorts)

Voyons le choix qu'ils feront

(severus)

Avant que les sorts ne fussent Je dois tenter quelque chose

( aurors et mangemorts)

Il faudra qu'ils crèvent

(severus)

merlin laisse moi le temps d'agir

(aurors et mangemorts)

Tous ces cretins vont mourir

(severus)

salazar laisse moi essayer

(aurors et mangemorts)

Nous laisserons leurs cadavres pourrir

(severus)

godric accorde moi une chance

(aurors et mangemorts)

C'est eux ou nous

(severus)

bordel ou est ma baguette

(aurors et mangemorts)

Ces rats puants ces rien du tout

Tous crétins décembre,

Décembre crétins serpents,

foutu gryffons

(Albus)

qu'ils crèvent

(aurors et mangemorts)

De crétins de crétins

(albus)

je veux face de sepent mort

Détruisons cette race

Qu'il n'en reste aucune trace

(severus)

le ministère est a l'autre bout de la rue

(aurors et mangemorts)

sortons les baguettes de guerre sortons les baguettes de guerre

(albus)

L'avenir est sans repos

voldy n'est vraiment pas beau

(aurors et mangemorts)

sortons les baguettes de...

(severus)

bordel voila enfin la porte de la salle ou il se sont donné rendez vous

(Auros et mangemorts)

Guerre


	4. 101 dalmatiens cruelle diablesse

les 101 dalmatiens, cruelle diablesse

* * *

Cruelle diablesse  
Cruelle diablesse  
Elle jette tant de sorts  
À toute la ville  
Chacun a le frisson  
Dès qu'il la voit  
Cruelle, cruelle  
Elle semble une araignée  
Guettant sa proie  
Cruelle, cruelle diablesse

D'abord on prend Cruelle pour un diable  
Et puis après avoir reçu le choc  
Soudain on s'aperçoit  
Qu'elle est là devant soi  
Vous guettant suspendue sous un roc  
Comme un vampire  
Qui vous ferait frémir  
Il faut qu'on l'enferme  
Dans une cage de fer  
Je n'en connais pas qui soit plus perverse  
Que cette cruelle diablesse

* * *

Cruel voldy

Cruel voldy

il jette tant de sorts

A toute ses amis

Chacun à le frisson

dés qu'il le voit

Cruel Cruel

Il comme un serpent guettant sa proie

Voldy Cruel Cruel ...

D'abord on prend voldy pour un diable

Et puis avoir reçu le choc

Soudain on s'aperçoit

Qu'il est là devant soi

Tout étant suspendu sous un roc

Comme un vampire

Qui vous fait frémir

Il faut qu'on l'enferme

Dans une cage de fer

Je n'en connais pas qui soit plus pervers


	5. anastasia loin du froid de decembre

Anastasia loin du froid de decembre

* * *

Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre

Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs

Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs

Et au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre

Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre

* * *

Des images me reviennent

Comme un souvenir tendre

D'une ancienne élève

Autrefois en ces murs

Je me souviens il me semble

Des cours que je lui donnais

Je retrouve dans un sourire

La flamme de mes souvenirs

Je me souviens il me semble

Des cours que je lui donnais

Je retrouve dans un sourire

La flamme de mes souvenirs

Et au loin un écho

Comme une potions sur le feu

Un murmure à mi-mots

Que mon coeur veut comprendre

Une ancienne ritournelle

Loin du froid des cachots


	6. alice au pays des merveilles, en r'tard

Alice au pays des merveilles, en r'tard

* * *

En r'tard, en r'tard  
J'ai rendez-vous que'que part  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir  
Je suis en r'tard, en r'tard

Non, non, non, non, non  
Quelqu'un m'attend  
Vraiment c'est important  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir  
Je suis en r'tard, en r'tard

* * *

En r'tard, en r'tard

faut que j'aille a poudlard

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir

Je suis en r'tard, en r'tard

Non, non, non, non, non

le train m'attend

Vraiment c'est important

Je passe par la voie 9 3/4

Je suis en r'tard, en r'tard


	7. aladin, prince ali

Aladin prince ali

* * *

Faites place au Prince Ali !  
Quelle grâce, le Prince Ali !

Bande de veinards, dégagez le bazar  
Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir  
Venez applaudir, acclamer  
La superstar  
Fêtez ce grand jour  
Clochettes et tambours  
Venez adorer l'idole

Prince Ali ! Sa seigneurie !  
Ali Ababwa  
À genoux, prosternez-vous  
Soyez ravis  
Pas de panique, on se calme  
Criez vive Ali Salaam  
Venez voir le plus beau spectacle d'Arabie

Prince Ali  
Plus fort que lui  
Je n'en connais pas  
Qui vous porte d'Abu Dhabi à bout de bras  
Il a vaincu une armée  
Tout seul avec son épée  
La terreur des ennemis  
C'est Prince Ali

Il a cent trois chameaux et chamelles  
(Ne sont-ils pas mignons, Simone ?)  
Une caravane de paons qui se pavanent  
(Oh ! oui, Thierry, j'adore leurs plumes !)  
Des gorilles qu'ils protègent de leurs ailes  
Ce zoo est un souk  
Cornes de bouc, c'est une super ménagerie !

Prince Ali, oui c'est bien lui, Ali Ababwa  
Quel physique ! C'est magnétique  
Il est charmant  
Il y a du monde au balcon  
Moi j'ai du voile au menton  
Et tout le monde s'évanouit pour Prince Ali

(Chanté en contrepoint)  
Il est vraiment pas banal  
Il est super original, il est royal  
pas mal de ce superman  
C'est maintenant un guerrier, un vainqueur  
Je crois qu'il m'a touchée en plein coeur  
pour Ali Ababwa

Venez voir ses deux cents singes persans  
(Ses singes persans, ses singes persans)  
C'est payant ! Et pourtant c'est gratuit  
(C'est un trésor, un vrai trésor)  
Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui  
(Fiers de le servir)  
C'est le plus grand, on lui obéit  
Mais chacun donnerait sa vie pour Ali ! Vive Ali !

Prince Ali !  
Oui, c'est bien lui ! Ali Ababwa  
Est ici pour votre fille si jolie  
Voilà pourquoi en cortège cet amoureux vous assiège  
Avec trente éléphants qui jouent les acrobates  
Des ours et puis des lions  
Au son du clairon  
Ses quarante fakirs, sa batterie de chefs  
Ses oiseaux qui crient  
Faites place au Prince Ali !

* * *

Faites place au Prince voldy !

Quelle grâce, le Prince voldy !

Bande de trouillards, dégagez le passage

Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir

Venez applaudir, acclamer La superstar

Fêtez ce grand jour Clochettes et tambours

Venez adorer l'idole

Prince voldy ! Sa seigneurie ! Tom jedusor

À genoux, prosternez-vous

Soyez ravis

Pas de panique, on se calme

Criez vive voldy voldy

Venez voir le plus beau spectacle sur terre

Prince voldy

Plus fort que lui Je n'en connais pas

Qui vous porte en l'air à bout de baguette

Il a vaincu des protections

Tout seul avec sa baguette

La terreur des gentils

C'est Prince voldy

Il a cent trois mangemorts et mangemortes

(Ne sont-ils pas horribles, Simone ?)

Une caravane de detraqueurs qui se pavanent

(Oh ! oui, Thierry, j'adore leurs costumes !)

Des gorilles qu'ils protègent de leurs muscles

Ce spectacle est un souk Cornes de bouc, c'est une super ménagerie !

Prince voldy, oui c'est bien lui, tom jedusor

Quel physique !

C'est magnétique

Il est squeletique

Il y a du monde au balcon

Moi j'ai du voile au menton

Et tout le monde s'évanouit en voyant voldy

(Chanté en contrepoint)

Il est vraiment pas banal

Il est super ringard, il est laid pas mal de ce degeneré

C'est maintenant un guerrier, un revenant

Je crois qu'il m'a touchée en plein coeur pour tom jedusor

Venez voir ses deux cents soldats masqués

(Ses soldats masqués, ses soldats masqués)

C'est payant ! Et pourtant c'est gratuit

(C'est un cauchemard, un vrai cauchemard)

Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui

(Fiers de le servir)

C'est le plus grand, on lui obéit

Mais chacun perdrait la vie face a voldy !

Vive voldy ! Prince voldy !

Oui, c'est bien lui ! Tom jedusor

Est ici pour une revolte

Voilà pourquoi en cortège ce monstre vous assiège

Avec ses soldats qui jouent les toutous

Des detraqeurs et puis des loups garous

Au son du sors

Ses meilleurs soldats, sa baguette en main la guerre est déclarée


	8. aladdin ce reve bleu

Aaladdin ce reve bleu

* * *

(Aladdin:)  
Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs  
Dis-moi, princesse, n'as-tu jamais  
Laissé parler ton coeur ?

Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu

Ce rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Où personne ne nous dit  
C'est interdit  
De croire encore au bonheur

(Jasmine:)  
Ce rêve bleu  
Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux  
Pour moi, c'est fabuleux  
Quand dans les cieux  
Nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux

(Aladdin:)  
Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux

(Jasmine:)  
Sous le ciel de cristal  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire, délire et chavire  
Dans un océan d'étoiles  
Ce rêve bleu  
(Aladdin: ne ferme pas les yeux)  
C'est un voyage fabuleux  
(Aladdin: Et contemple ces merveilles)  
Je suis montée trop haut  
Allée trop loin  
Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens

(Aladdin:)  
Un rêve bleu  
(Jasmine: Sur les chevaux du monde)  
Vers les horizons du bonheur  
(Jasmine: Dans la poussière d'étoiles)

(Ensemble:)  
Naviguons dans le temps  
Infiniment  
Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux

Ce rêve bleu  
Aux mille nuits

(Aladdin:)  
Qui durera

(Jasmine:)  
Pour toi et moi

(Ensemble:)  
Toute la vie

* * *

Albus :

Je vais t'offrir un monde

Aux mille et une splendeurs

Où les sorcieres au jardin

Du bonheur ouvrent leur cuisses

Je vais ouvrir tes yeux

Aux délices et aux merveilles

De ce voyage en plein ciel

Au pays de cette pilule bleue

Cette pilule bleue

C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs

Une nouvelle vie

Un paradis aux mille nuits sans sommeil

Minerva:

Cette pilule bleue,

Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux

Un monde fabuleux est dans les cieux

Et nous utilisons cette bleue à deux

Sous le ciel de la grande salle,

Je me sens si légère

Je vire délire et chavire dans un océan d'étoiles

Duo:

Cette pilule bleue

Ne ferme pas les yeux

C'est un voyage fabuleux

Tu verras des merveilles

Seul dans la nuit des temps,

Au firmament

Brûlons à deux ces mille et une nuits

Cette pilule bleue,

C'est partager nos deux printemps

Sur les grandes tables

Comme deux enfants Innocents

Qui découvrent l'amour

Ma pilule bleue

Ta pilule bleue

C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs

Une nouvelle vie,

Un paradis Aux mille nuits sans sommeil

Cette pilule bleue

Sous le ciel de cristal

C'est un univers de bonheur

Dans la poussière d'étoiles

Se prendre pour des dieux,

C'est prodigieux

Etre heureux

C'est merveilleux

Vivre a deux

Cette pilule bleue

D'amour

Ma pilule bleue

Ta pilule bleue

Aux mille nuits

De paradis

Il durera


	9. Mulan, comme un homme

Mulan, comme un homme

* * *

Attaquons l'exercice pour défaire les Huns  
M'ont-ils donné leurs fils ? Je n'en vois pas un  
Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes  
Mais jusqu'au bout et coup par coup  
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous

Comme la flèche qui vibre  
Et frappe en... plein coeur  
En trouvant l'équilibre  
Vous serez vainqueurs  
Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes  
Mais envers et contre tout  
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous

J'aurais dû me mettre au régime  
Salue tous mes amis pour moi  
Je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de gym  
Ce gars-là leur flanque les foies  
S'il voyait la fille en moi  
Je suis tout en nage mais nager je ne sais pas

Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient

Les jours passent et les Huns ne sont plus très loin  
Suivez bien mon chemin, vous vivrez demain  
Vous ne serez jamais vaillants et forts  
Comme des hommes, rentrez chez vous  
Je ne peux faire de vrais hommes de vous

Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient

Comme un homme  
Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus puissant que les ouragans  
Comme un homme  
Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans  
Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient

* * *

Attaquons l'exercice

Pour défaire les mangemorts

M'ont-ils donné leur fils

Je n'en vois pas un

Vous êtes plus fragiles que des moldus

Mais jusqu'au bout, et coup par coup

Je saurai faire de vrais sorciers de vous

Comme le sort qui vibre

Et frappe en plein coeur

En trouvant l'équilibre,

Vous serez vainqueurs

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de poufsouffle

Mais envers et contre tout

Je saurais faire de vrais sorciers de vous

J'aurais du me mettre au quidditch

Salue tous mes fans pour moi

Je n'aurais pas du sécher les cours de defence

Ce gars-là nous flanque des retenues

Mais s'il voyait le gryffondor en moi

Je suis là mais prêt je ne sais pas

Comme un sorcier

Sois plus violent que face de serpent

Comme un sorcier Sois plus puissant que les mangemorts

Comme un sorcier

Sois plus ardent que le feu de leur sorts

Secret comme les nuits de pleine lune

Les jours passent et les mangemorts ne sont plus très loin ne suivez pas mon chemin,

Vous vivrez demain

Vous n'serez jamais vaillants et forts

Comme des serpentard, rentrez chez vous

Je ne peux faire de vrais sorciers de vous

Comme un serpentard

Sois plus violent que leur sorts

Comme un gryffondor

Sois plus puissant que les mangemorts

Comme un serdaigle

Sois plus ardent que face de serpent

Secret comme les nuits de pleine lune

Comme un poufsouffle

Sois plus violent que les cours de defence

Comme un sorcier

Sois plus puissant que les mangemorts

Comme un sorcier

Sois plus ardent que le feu de ces mangemorts


	10. le roi lion je voudrai deja etre roi

hello, juste un petit mot pour vous expliquer que tout est parti d'une photo sur facebook, avec voldy en mode avada kedavra sur la chanson hakuna matata

la parodie qui va suivre est la première née d'une longue série, je vous laisse a votre lecture ou seance de chant

* * *

le roi lion,je voudrai deja etre roi

* * *

(Simba Jeune:)  
C'est moi Simba, c'est moi le roi  
Au royaume animal  
(Zazu:)  
C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi  
Avec si peu de poils  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Je vais faire dans la cour des grands  
Une entrée triomphale  
En poussant, très royalement  
Un rugissement bestial  
(Zazu:)  
Majesté, tu ne te mouches pas du coude !  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Je voudrais déjà être roi !

(Zazu:)  
Tu as encore un long chemin à faire  
Votre altesse, tu peux me croire  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Au roi, on ne dit pas...  
(Zazu:)  
D'ailleurs quand je dis ça...  
(Nala Jeune:)  
Tiens ta langue et tais-toi  
(Zazu:)  
Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est...  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Surtout ne fais pas ça !  
(Zazu:)  
Il faut que tu comprennes que... Reste ici !  
(Simba Jeune / Nala Jeune:)  
Reste ici, assieds-toi  
(Zazu:)  
Ce lion a une tête de mule...  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Sans jamais dire où je vais  
Je veux faire ce qu'il me plait  
(Zazu:)  
Il est grand temps votre grandeur  
Qu'on parle de coeur à coeur  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Le roi n'a que faire  
Des conseils d'une vieille corneille  
(Zazu:)  
Si tu confonds la monarchie avec la tyrannie  
Vive la république  
Adieu l'Afrique !  
Je ferme la boutique  
Oh prend garde, lion, ne te trompe pas de voie  
(Simba Jeune:)  
Je voudrais déjà être roi !  
Regardez bien à l'ouest (Ah pitié, au secours !)  
Regardez bien à l'est (Non ! Non !)  
Mon pouvoir, sans conteste  
Est sans frontière  
(Zazu:)  
Pas encore !  
(Choeur:)  
C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel  
Les animaux répandent la nouvelle  
Simba sera le nouveau roi soleil  
(Simba Jeune et les Choeurs:)  
Je voudrais déjà être roi !  
Je voudrais déjà être roi !  
Je voudrais déjà être roi !

* * *

[Voldy]

C'est moi voldy, c'est moi le roi Du royaume sorcier

[fumsek]

C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi Qui n'a meme pas de nez

[Voldy]

Je vais faire dans la cour du ministère Une entrée triomphale En poussant, très royalement lLe ministre de l'estrade

[fumsek]

Mon voldy, tu te mets le doigt dans le c** !

[voldy]

Je voudrais déjà être roi !

[fumsek]

Tu as encore un long chemin à faire Mon p'tit père, tu peux me croire

[voldy]

Au roi, on ne dit pas...

[fumsek]

D'ailleurs quand je dis ça...

(belatrix)

Tiens ta langue et tais-toi

[fumsek]

Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est...

[voldy]

Surtout ne fais pas ça !

[fumsek]

Il faut que tu comprennes que...

[voldy/bella]

Reste ici, assieds-toi

[fumsek]

Restez ici

[voldy]

lancant des sors sur tout ce qui bouge

[fumsek]

Ce con est completement taré...

[voldy]

Je veux faire ce qu'il me plait

[fumsek]

Il est grand temps votre grandeur Qu'on parle de coeur à coeur

[voldy]

Le roi n'a que faire Des conseils d'une vieille corneille

[fumsek]

Si tu confonds la monarchie avec la tyrannie Vive la république Adieu voldy ! Je ferme la boutique Oh prend garde, voldy, ne te trompe pas de voie

[voldy]

Je voudrais déjà être roi ! Regardez bien à l'ouest ( non mais quel crétin!) Regardez bien à l'est (et pis quoi encore!) Mon pouvoir, sans conteste Est sans frontière

[fumsek]

mais bien sûr!

[Choeur]

C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'à poudlard Les serpentards répandent la nouvelle voldy sera le nouveau roi soleil

[voldy et les Choeurs]

Je voudrais déjà être roi ! Je voudrais déjà être roi !


	11. le roi lion l'histoire de la vie

Le roi lion, l'histoire de la vie

* * *

Au matin de ta vie sur la planète  
Ébloui par le dieu soleil  
À l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles  
De la terre qui t'attendent et t'appellent  
Tu auras tant de choses à voir  
Pour franchir la frontière du savoir  
Recueillir l'héritage  
Qui vient du fond des âges  
Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour

C'est l'histoire de la vie  
Le cycle éternel  
Qu'un enfant béni  
Rend immortel  
La ronde infinie  
De ce cycle éternel  
C'est l'histoire  
L'histoire de la vie

C'est l'histoire de la vie  
Le cycle éternel  
Qu'un enfant béni  
Rend immortel  
La ronde infinie  
De ce cycle éternel  
C'est l'histoire  
L'histoire de la vie

* * *

Ingoyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingoyama

Siyo ngoba Ingoyama

Ingoyama nengw' enamabala

Au matin de ta rentrée à poudlard

Ebloui par le plafond magique

A l'infini, tu regardes en l'air

Le ciel qui s'anime et prend vie

Tu auras tant de devoir à faire

Pour franchir la frontière du savoir

Devenir un sorcier

Meilleur que les précédents

Dans l'harmonie du monde magique

C'est l'histoire de la magie

Ce monde secret

Ou le sorcier vit et grandit

La ronde infini

De ce monde secret

C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la magie

C'est l'histoire de la magie

Ce monde secret

Ou le sorcier vit et grandit

La ronde infini

De ce monde secret

C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la magie


	12. le roi lion soyez pretes

le roi lion soyez pretes

* * *

(Scar:)  
Je n'ai jamais cru les hyènes essentielles  
Elles sont frustres, ignobles et infectes  
Mais, elles représentent un suprême potentiel  
Conjugué à mon puissant intellect

D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion  
Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon  
Mais bêtes comme vous êtes, faites attention  
Rebelle et lion font rébellion

Je vois à vos yeux sans expression  
Qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes  
Nous parlons de roi, de succession  
Vous êtes toutes impliquées dans l'affaire

Soyez prêtes pour la chance de votre vie  
Car enfin va venir le grand jour  
Nos ennuis sont finis  
Nous sortons de la nuit

(Shenzi:)  
Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

(Scar:)  
M'écouter et vous taire  
Faites-moi confiance  
Votre récompense vous l'aurez  
Quand viendra ce beau jour  
Quand la gloire couronnera ma tête  
Soyez prêtes !

(Banzai:)  
Ouais ! Soyons prêtes. Nous sommes toutes prêtes ! Pour quoi ?

(Scar:)  
Pour la mort du roi

(Banzai:)  
Il est malade ?

(Scar:)  
Non, imbécile ! Nous allons le tuer. Et Simba aussi

(Shenzi:)  
Bonne idée ! On vivra sans roi !

(Banzai / Shenzi:)  
Sans roi ! Sans roi ! La la la la la !

(Scar:)  
Idiotes ! Il y aura un roi !

(Banzai:)  
Hé, mais t'avais dit que...

(Scar:)  
Je serai le roi ! Suivez-moi, et vous n'aurez plus jamais faim !

(Banzai / Shenzi:)  
Ouais, youpi ! Longue vie au roi ! Longue vie au roi ! Longue vie au roi !

(Les Hyènes:)  
Quelle joie d'être bientôt pour les sujets  
De notre nouveau roi adoré

Scar:  
Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer  
Que vous exécuterez mes ordres  
J'assure un futur plein de captures  
Puisque je suis roi des chasseurs  
Par contre, sans moi, je vous l'assure  
Vous mourrez de faim pour la vie !

Soyez prêtes pour le coup le plus génial  
Soyez prêtes pour le plus beau scandale (Oooooo, la-la-la !)  
Je dis compromission  
Je dis conspiration  
Je crie humiliation  
Trois mots qui me feront  
Un roi incontesté (Aaaaaaah !)  
Respecté, salué (Aaaaaaah !)  
Le seul dieu vivant qu'on acclame (Aaaaaaah !)

(Scar:)  
Votre roi vous invite à la fête  
Soyez prêtes !

(Les Hyènes:)  
Notre roi nous invite à la fête  
Soyons prêtes !

(Scar:)  
Soyez prêtes !

* * *

(Voldy:)

Je n'ai jamais cru les sorciers essentielles

Elles sont frustres, ignobles et infectes

Mais, elles représentent un suprême potentiel

Conjugué à mon puissant intellect

D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion

Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de troll

Mais bêtes comme vous êtes, faites attention

Ma marque sur vous fait rébellion

Mangemort sous mes ordres font explosion

Je vois à vos yeux sans expression

Qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes

Nous parlons de coup d'état de machination

Vous êtes tous impliquéesdans l'affaire

Soyez prêts pour la chance de votre vie

Car enfin va venir le grand jour

Nos ennuis sont finis

Nous sortons de la nuit

(Bella:)

Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

(voldy:)

M'écouter et vous taire

Faites-moi confiance

Votre récompense vous l'aurez

Quand viendra ce beau jour

Quand la gloire couronnera ma tête

Soyez prêts !

(lucius:)

Ouais ! Soyons prêts.

Nous sommes tous prêts ! Pour quoi ?

(voldy:)

Pour la mort de dumbledore

(lucius:)

Il est malade ?

(voldy:)

Non, imbécile !

Nous allons le tuer.

Et potter aussi

(bella:)

Bonne idée !

On vivra sans maitre!

(lucius / bella:)

Sans maitre! Sans maitre !

La la la la la !

(voldy:)

Idiotes ! Il y aura un maitre !

(lucius:)

Hé, mais t'avais dit que...

(voldy:)

Je serai le plus grand !

Suivez-moi, et vous n'irez plus jamais a askaban!

(lucius / bella:)

Ouais, youpi !

Longue vie au maitre !

Longue vie au maitre !

Longue vie au maitre!

(Les mangemorts:)

Quelle joie d'être sous les ordres

De notre très grand maitre adoré

(voldy:)

Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer

Que vous exécuterez mes ordres

J'assure un futur plein de tortures

Puisque je suis maitre des mangemorts

Par contre, sans moi, je vous l'assure

Vous seriez a askaban pour la vie !

Soyez prêts pour le coup le plus génial

Soyez prêts pour le plus beau scandale

(Oooooo, la-la-la !)

Je dis compromission

Je dis conspiration

Je crie humiliation

Trois mots qui me feront

Un roi incontesté

(Aaaaaaah !)

Respecté, salué

(Aaaaaaah !)

Le seul dieu vivant qu'on acclame

(Aaaaaaah !)

(voldy:)

Votre roi vous invite à la fête Soyez prêts !

(Les mangemorts:)

Notre maitre nous invite à la fête Soyons prêts !

(Voldy) Soyez prêts !


	13. le roi lion, le rapport du matin

_le roi lion, le rapport du matin_

* * *

 _(Zazu:)_ _  
_ _Bonjour Sire._

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Bonjour Zazu._

 _(Zazu:)_ _  
_ _Je viens vous faire mon rapport du matin._

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Fais mon ami._

(Zazu:)  
Les singes font des singeries, les girafes ont le torticolis  
Les éléphants se souviennent, mais de quoi... faut que ça me revienne  
Les crocos qui ont les crocs me proposent une escroquerie  
Pour croquer vos économies mais je leur ai dit : "Non, merci!"  
Les vautours qui ont le bec fin organisent un grand festin  
Tous ceux qui seront invités sont sûrs de se faire béqueter

C'est le rapport du matin  
Tous les ragots, les potins  
Pas d'échos incertains  
Il est vrai point par point  
Le rapport du matin

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Que fais-tu mon fils ?_

 _(Simba Jeune:)_ _  
_ _J'attaque._

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Laisse les experts t'enseigner la technique_

(Zazu:)  
Oh, y'a d'leau dans le gaz chez les hippos

Paraît que les phacochères ont gazé l'eau de la rivière

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Allonge-toi sur le sol._

 _(Simba Jeune:)_ _  
_ _Bon je m'allonge sur le sol et après ?_

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Chut. Reste silencieux_

(Zazu:)  
Le rose redevient à la mode  
Les panthères changent de robe ?

 _(Mufasa:)_ _  
_ _Avance lentement. Encore un pas. Et..._

(Zazu:)  
Les jaguars galopent pour se choper une antilope  
Les scarabées ont le blues de ramper toujours dans la bouse

(Simba Jeune:)  
C'est le rapport du matin  
Tous les ragots, les potins  
Pas d'échos incertains  
Il est vrai point par point  
Le rapport du matin

* * *

(Severus:)

Bonjour Sire.

(voldy:)

Bonjour severus.

(severus:)

Je viens vous faire mon rapport du matin.

(voldy:)

Fais mon ami.

(severus:)

Les mangemorts font des singeries,

Bellatrix à le torticolis

Les gobelins se souviennent, mais de quoi... faut que ça me revienne

Les centaures qui ont les crocs me proposent une escroquerie

Pour croquer vos économies mais je leur ai dit : "Non, merci!"

Les détraqueurs qui ont la fine gueule organisent un grand festin

Tous ceux qui seront invités sont sûrs de se faire béqueter

C'est le rapport du matin

Tous les ragots, les potins

Pas d'échos incertains

Il est vrai point par point

Le rapport du matin

(voldy:)

Que fais-tu drago ?

(drago:)

J'attaque.

(voldy)

Laisse les experts t'enseigner la technique

(severus:)

Oh, y'a d'leau dans le gaz à poudlard

Paraît que dumbledore a gazé l'eau que l'on nous sert

(voldy:)

fais glisser ta baguette le long de ta main

(drago)

Bon je sors ma baguette et après ?

(voldy:)

Chut. Reste silencieux.

(severus:)

Le rose redevient à la mode

Ombrage va nous prêter ses robes ?

(voldy:)

Avance lentement.

Encore un pas. Et...

(severus:)

Les élèves galopent vers leurs heures de colles

Les professeurs ont le blues de devoir leur faire cours

(drago)

C'est le rapport du matin

Tous les ragots, les potins Pas d'échos incertains

Il est vrai point par point


	14. la petite sirene partir la bas

_La petite sirène partir là bas_

* * *

 _Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon,_ _  
_ _Comment est-ce qu'un monde qui fait d'aussi beaux objets_ _  
_ _Peut être aussi barbare ?_ _  
_  
Tous ces secrets que j'ai gardés  
Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblée ?  
Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâtée par la vie ?  
Vois ces trésors, vois ces merveilles  
Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils  
En voyant ça tu te dis : "Oui, c'est un paradis !"

J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des trucs chouettes  
J'ai des couics et des couacs à gogo  
Tu veux un tire-baba ? J'en ai des tas !  
Mais tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuye

Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde  
Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser  
Le voir marcher sur ses... Comment ça s'appelle ? Ah ! Pieds...  
On ne va nulle part en battant des nageoires  
Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser  
Flâner le longs de ces... Comment ça s'appelle ? Rues...

Si l'homme marche, si l'homme court,  
S'il peut sur terre rêver au grand jour  
Comme j'aimerais si je pouvais partir là-bas  
Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici  
Pour caresser les grains dorés du sable chaud  
Les hommes comprennent, j'en suis certaine  
Et leurs filles peuvent aimer sans frayeur !  
Femmes sirènes, femmes humaines, j'ai fait mon choix !  
Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir poser des questions et qu'on me réponde  
Qu'est-ce que le feu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Quoi déjà ? Brûle !

Un jour viendra, je partirai, je partirai sans aucun regret  
Vivre sur terre, loin de la mer  
Partir là-bas.

* * *

Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon,

Comment est-ce qu'un monde peut etre aussi flou ?

Peut être aussi brouillon ?

Tous ces secrets que j'ai gardés

Ne crois-tu pas que les sorcières m'ont comblée ?

Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâtée par la vie ?

Vois ces trésors, vois ces merveilles

Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils

En voyant ça tu te dis : "Oui, c'est un paradis !"

J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des trucs chouettes

J'ai des couics et des couacs à gogo

Tu veux un bonbon citron ? J'en ai des tas!

Mais tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuye

Moi je voudrais retrouver mes lunettes

Moi je voudrais voir le monde redevenir net et pouvoir voir ou je met les….

Comment ça s'appelle ? Ah ! Pieds...

On ne va nulle part en marchant dans le noir

Il faut des lunettes pour y voir clair

Flâner le longs de ces...

Comment ça s'appelle ? Couloirs

Si l'homme marche, si l'homme court, moi je me tape les murs

Comme j'aimerais les retrouver

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour les avoir

Les professeurs comprennent, j'en suis certain

Mais aucun ne me donne de coup de main je vais lancer un avis de recherche

Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux les retrouvées au plus vite

Qu'est-ce que je veux? Je veux voir devant moi

Un jour viendra, je les retrouverai et les mettrai ces foutu lunettes


	15. le livre de la jungle, il en faut peu

le livre de la jungle, il en faut peu pour etre heureux

* * *

Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire  
Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure  
Que nous prodigue la nature  
Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil

Je dors d'ordinaire sous les frondaisons  
Et toute la jungle est ma maison  
Toutes les abeilles de la forêt  
Butinent pour moi dans les bosquets  
Et quand je retourne un gros caillou  
Je sais trouver des fourmis dessous  
Essaye c'est bon, c'est doux !

Il en faut vraiment peu  
Très peu pour être heureux  
Pour être heureux

Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez  
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !

Cueillir une banane, oui, ça se fait sans astuce  
Mais c'est tout un drame si c'est un cactus  
Si vous chipez des fruits sans épines  
Ce n'est pas la peine de faire attention  
Mais si le fruit de vos rapines  
Est tout plein d'épines  
C'est beaucoup moins bon  
 _Alors petit, as-tu compris ?_ _  
_  
Il en faut vraiment peu  
Très peu pour être heureux !  
 _Pour être heureux ?_ _  
_Pour être heureux !

 _Ah mon Dieu, ce que c'est bon de vivre !_ _  
_ _Essaie et détends-toi, oui, rafraîchis-toi, mets-toi à l'aise,_ _  
_ _Viens sur mon ventre, et laisse-moi te dire une chose, petit frère,_ _  
_ _Si tu travailles comme cette abeille, tu te rendras malade,_ _  
_ _Ne gâche pas ton temps pour l'impossible_ _  
_ _Et si tu peux le trouver, alors tant mieux pour toi !_ _  
_  
Et tu verras que tout est résolu  
Lorsque l'on se passe des choses superflues  
Alors tu t'en fais plus  
Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu pour être heureux

Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis  
(Youpi!)  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez  
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !

Et vous serez un ours très bien léché  
Youpi !

* * *

[Severus]

Il en faut peu pour être sorcier

Vraiment très peu pour être sorcier

Il faut se satisfaire d'une baguette

Un peu de cours et de leçons

Que vous prodigue poudlard

Quelques rayons de livres et de potions.

Je vis d'ordinaire dans les cahots

Et poudlard est ma maison

Toutes les élèves de l'école

preparent pour moi des potions

Et quand je tourne le dos un instant

Je sais qu'il font exploser leur chaudrons

qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent etre cons!

Il en faut vraiment peu,

Très peu pour être sorcier !

[Harry]

Mais oui !

[Severus]

Pour être sorcier

Il en faut peu pour être sorcier

Vraiment très peu pour être sorcier

Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis

Venez dans le monde magique

baguette, balai, chouette, robe

Et vous serez un sorcier bien monté !

lancer un sort, oui

Ça se fait avec baguette

[harry] Aïe !

[Severus]

Mais c'est tout un drame

Si tu le lance Si tu lance bien un sort

Ce n'est pas la peine de faire le coq

Mais si tu arrives a le rater

Tu es un cas deseperé

C'est beaucoup moins bon !

\- Alors binoclard, as-tu compris ?

Il en faut vraiment peu,

Très peu, pour être sorcier !

[Harry] –

Pour être sorcier ? Pour être sorcier !

[severus]

Et tu verras qu' tout est merdique

Lorsque l'on se passe

Des regles elementaires

Alors tu peux t'en faire.

Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu, pour être sorcier.

[severus & harry]

Il en faut peu pour être sorcier

Vraiment très peu pour être sorcier

Chassez de votre esprit ce cher voldy...

Prenez la magie du bon côté

baguette, balai, chouette, robe

Et vous serez un sorcier bien monté !

Waouh ! Et vous serez un sorcier très bien monté !

[harry]

A l'aide..


	16. robin eds bois le roi de mauvais aloi

robin des bois le roi de mauvais aloi

* * *

Quand on parlera de ce Prince Jean  
Qui fut un temps le roi  
Chacun dira de ce gredin :  
"Quel triste souverain !"

Tandis que le bon Roi Richard  
Se bat chez les barbares  
Nous sommes saignés à blanc  
Par ce bon à rien de Jean

Plus bête qu'une oie  
Sans foi ni loi  
Au-dessus du pire  
On l'appellera  
"Messire le roi de mauvais aloi"

Maudit soit le roi de mauvais aloi

Dessus le trône  
Bien trop grand pour lui  
Ce nain est mal assis  
Il voudrait être un souverain  
Mais il n'est qu'un pantin !  
On le voit souvent grincer des dents  
Pour peu qu'on le courrouce  
Alors il appelle sa mère  
Il suce son pouce bêtement  
Voyez, le voilà qui boude

Il veut qu'on l'appelle "Jean le Preux"  
Mais il ne sera que "Jean l'Affreux"  
Messire le roi de mauvais aloi

Je trouve plaisant cet endroit, ouais

Cependant qu'il prend tout notre argent  
Tandis qu'il nous friponne  
On voit au front de ce larron vaciller sa couronne  
Mais tant qu'il y aura de braves gars dans la bande à Robin  
Ils reprendront à ce fripon  
De quoi manger du pain  
Sans qu'il s'en avise, l'adroit Robin  
Lui subtilise sa chemise

Sans foi ni loi  
Le roi de mauvais Aloi

Cafard vicieux, pernicieux  
Plus méchant que Satan  
Papelard, fripouillard  
Et coquin en tout point  
Vile charogne  
Sans vergogne  
Messire le roi de mauvais aloi

Le Roi de Mauvais Aloi

* * *

Quand on parlera de ce voldemort

Qui fut un temps le mage noir

Chacun dira de ce cretin :

"Quel triste souverain !"

Tandis que le bon ordre du phœnix

Se bat au ministère

Nous sommes saignés à blanc

Par ce bon à rien de voldy

Plus bête qu'une oie

Sans foi ni loi

Au-dessus du pire

On l'appellera

"Messire le roi de mauvais aloi"

Maudit soit le roi de mauvais aloi

Dessus le trône

Bien trop grand pour lui

Ce nain est mal assis

Il voudrait être un souverain

Mais il n'est qu'un cretin !

On le voit souvent grincer des dents

Pour peu qu'on le courrouce

Alors il cherche son nez

Il suce son pouce bêtement

Voyez, le voilà qui boude

Il veut qu'on l'appelle

"monseigneur"

Mais il ne sera que

"voldy le peureux"

Messire le roi de mauvais aloi

Je trouve plaisant cet endroit, ouais

Cependant qu'il prend tout nos enfants

Tandis qu'il nous friponne

On voit au front de ce larron vaciller son pouvoir

Mais tant qu'il y aura de braves gars dans l'armée de dumby

Ils reprendront à ce fripon

De quoi vivre demain

Sans qu'il s'en avise, l'adroit harry

Lui subtilise un horcruxe

Sans foi ni loi

Le roi de mauvais aloi

Cafard vicieux, pernicieux

Plus méchant que

Satan Papelard, fripouillard

Et coquin en tout point

Vile charogne

Sans vergogne

Messire le roi de mauvais aloi


	17. Peter pan, tu t'envolles

peter pan, tu t'envoles

* * *

Rêve ta vie en couleurs  
C'est le secret du bonheur  
Rêve que tu as des ailes  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle  
Et là-haut dans le ciel  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Monte décrocher la lune  
Rêve à ta bonne fortune  
Tourne, tourne dans le vent  
Sous la planète d'argent  
Décolle et batifole  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Oooh là-haut  
Seule dans l'univers  
Brille une étrange lumière  
C'est le beau pays imaginaire  
Où tu vis tes rêves en couleurs  
Où tu rêves ta vie en couleurs

Imaginer le futur  
Faire des rêves d'aventures  
C'est voyager sans boussole  
Laisse tes soucis sur le sol  
Et comme un rossignol  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Rêve ta vie en couleurs  
C'est le secret du bonheur  
Rêve que tu as des ailes  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle  
Et là-haut dans le ciel

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles...

* * *

Rêve ta vie en équipe

C'est le secret du quidditch

Rêve que tu as des ailes sur un balai ou tu decolles

Et là-haut dans le ciel

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Monte décrocher le vif

Rêve à ta bonne fortune

Tourne, tourne dans le vent en évitant les verts et argents

Décolle et Batifole

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Oooh là-haut

Seule dans le ciel

Brille une étrange lumière

C'est le petit vif d'or

Qui fera gagner ton equipe

Où tu rêves ta vie en couleurs

Imaginer l'issue du match

Faire des rêves de victoire

C'est voyager dans l'espoir

Laisse tes soucis sur le sol

Et comme un rossignol

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Rêve ta vie en équipe

C'est le secret du quidditch

Rêve que tu as des ailes sur un balai ou tu décolles

Et là-haut dans le ciel

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles...


End file.
